Roy Mustang one shot UPDATED! but not finished
by WhiteLighterAnimeGirl
Summary: im doing a story competition thing with some of my friends and im just hoipng to get a little feed back on the begining... im a little nervous because i don't really know what people will think, but what ever here it goes for real.


_Best thing in my life – my brother Leo. Older brothers are the best, especially Leo. He was funny, smart, good looking and was willing to help me out a lot of the time. Working in the military had been his dream job and he loved it. That's why he was so happy when he managed to get me a job in the military as well. Everything about him was amazing, and he had really cute friends. Only a year apart he was my best friend… Why now?_

"Kyla?"

Being pulled from my thoughts I looked up at Leo's cutest friend Jean Havoc, he was my favorite.

"Wow Havoc, you're…. dumb." I said unimpressed. He had been telling me some fish tale story about a night when he and Leo went out and caught chimeras for the fun of it.

"You're a tough person to impress, ya know?" he asked, cigarette wiggling between his lips.

"So I've heard." I muttered being interrupted by the phone ringing. It was probably that idiot they called Mustang.

"We're leaving now" Havoc sighed into the phone before hanging it up. He then pulled me up from my chair and escorted me out of the building to a black car parked outside. I got in and kept to myself during the ride to where ever it was we were going.

Although I work under him, I had never once met this Mustang character. I took my orders from Leo, and only Leo… I didn't trust the other monkeys. Mustang sounded arrogant and full of himself so I was not happy when I heard that I was now supposed to be taking orders from him.

As we pulled up to the cemetery and I got out of the car, I felt the sting in my eyes, but I held back the tears. I didn't cry when my parents up and left me and Leo, so why would I cry now?

It was just another military funeral, but why couldn't it have been someone else, like that idiot Mustang… Why Leo???

This time the tears would not let me blink them away. Standing and watching the funeral take place I felt as if I was someplace else, in another body, watching a random event in their life… But no, it was me, my life, my problems, and my _brother_ going in the hole in the ground in a wooden box covered by a flag.

The tears finally spilled over and ran down my cheeks. When they started lowering the coffin and piling dirt on top I realized I was now alone in the world, no more family members to hold onto. I turned and started to walk away, it would be over in a minute anyways.

Walking through the cemetery I finally found its boundaries which led to a small meadow. I stood in the meadow beneath a huge oak tree for a while before I heard someone approaching. I didn't bother to look to see who it was, I didn't care. I just hoped they would leave me alone, then a voice spoke.

"Hey Zap"

Unfamiliar to the voice, I turned and found it belonged to a man with short black hair and bangs that reached across his forehead toward his eyes. He had a blue military uniform on, he actually wasn't that bad looking, but I glared at him with my deep purple eyes anyways.

"It's Kyla" I corrected him.

Zap or Zappy were nicknames I had picked up around Central. I know how to use alchemy so I was considered an alchemist by the government, by my true power lies in the fact that I can channel my spirit energy in certain ways. Spirit energy is like Chi or Chakra or w/e. Around the office I'm constantly exploding, shooting, or shocking things with my energy, hence Zap.

Again the man spoke. "Ah, so the Spirit Alchemist _can_ talk". He had a slight smirk on his face that I so badly wanted to slap off. "I am Colonel Roy Mustang. Let me say that it's a pleasure to finally meet the famous sister of Leo Anderson."

Rolling my eyes I responded semi-sarcastically, "So I have finally met the Idiot Mustang that the monkeys take orders from."

Serious, he glared at me. "Yes, and you are now a monkey I suppose. Leo asked me to take care of you if anything ever happened. I had the apartment cleared out, his stuff is in storage and your stuff was moved into the extra living space in my home. He also told me not to let you retaliate, run away, or bitch and scream, so just come peacefully… I don't bite… much".

I again returned and the tension could have been cut with a dull knife. What was his problem? He didn't have to be so rude, but I didn't argue, I was too tired for that now. I would make a bitch out of myself soon enough. Lamely I followed him to a car without needing to be told.

As we drove back to the heart of Central I noticed transmutation circles on the back side of Mustang's white gloves.


End file.
